warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Welcome to my Talk! __TOC__ Older Talk Pages Archived, rather than deleted now! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Chatter thanks Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 18:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) One, like the void slayer? and two, line breaks, what r they?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :There's not a lot to judge for the Void Slayer yet. Other than I'd prefer you leave Out-of-Universe info, like it being part of your mother's faction, on the article's talk page. Linebreaks are putting something on a different line. :You assemble templates as follows: :: :You should assemble as follows: :: ://--''Run4My Talk'' 00:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: The Infobox being the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Erm, but i have no idea how to line break, i just type in "Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer" and click ok.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hitting Enter does it . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I just said i type in my name and CLICK ok. . . Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm . . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Any other ideas why my templates might fuck up? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, I was just bout to run thru and categorise all those pics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What's the policy on satire or parody articles? It wasn't explicitly covered in the rules and I had a notion for an article about a Martian dental hygienist who is responsible for removing tech-priests' lower jaws to make room for all the tubes and such.--OvaltinePatrol 19:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I created Blood Wolves I created Blood Wolves Squirrel22 Should I make tango a "less than psychotic" medic guy??? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) YO RUN! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The point is that they're dysfunctional. They're a group of homicidal maniacs that the other homicidal maniacs are afraid of. And some poor sod who got framed. But Jared's the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That may be true, BUT MY GUY'S Killed peeps with scisors! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :So has Deek, and I'm gonna hazard a guess that Virgil probably has too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I didnt see any mention of scizors... just boot laces.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've made models for Deek, Virgil, Cale, Jared, Rugar, Dunbar, and my guy already. dont have a techpriest enginseer model for Fred tho.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, does Rugar's model have anything to do with his shoe? --Lither 23:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, rugar's carrying his heavy stubber on the model, couldnt find a good fitting boot XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you started painting them? --Lither 23:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've started painting dunbar's cloak and Deek's carapace vest.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Rugar's armour and cloth folds are a bloody red colour. --Lither 23:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Run, any chance that Tompson might be able to make a late start into the surrent RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :What? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Run. I'VE DECIDED, TOMPSON IS THE NIGHT FIGHTING EXPERT WHO CARRIES Deek's spare band-aids in his backpack. now can you add the section back into the RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :All of them would be night fighters. Especially the Cadians. Try harder! //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. hrmmm... alright, i'll find something. All i'm saying is that we should keep the three parts concerning Tompson already in there, as they dont mention his skills in particular. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) lets see, what we got.. CC expert, demolitions and anti armour, tekkie, tank driver, scout and thief. radio nubbeh. Is Rugar a part of tango anymore? cause he doesnt seem to be listed on the char stats. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) AH HA GOT ONE! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The one thing none of tango have, Flamer expert! >:D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Good God, Tango's gonna wind up looking like TF2. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, well if you look at Private drake over here.. Logan Drake, we've got a fucking arnie too XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, i think you should make a post on the RP in a sec, you know, deek does something to snap john out of his mental breakdown. agree? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'll post asap. I'm in rag order after a house party last night. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) what did you think of my first two posts? I have put one up on the prologue too now. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea, Do you think it would work if john had experience at driving the LRV M23, cause in the way i'm thinking of writingit, it might help flesh out his personality a bit too. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I might just base tompson on me, cause i go mental on halo when driving the M23 too XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :If only Halo accurately portrayed driving a 4x4 . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) haha, yea.. i used the M23 in a game today, it survived being hit by 3 krak missiles! >:D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't add a bit about John in Deacon's Relations with other Tangos Sub-section, could you? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What's it mean if your page is on the highest voted section of the sidebar up top? cause tommy here is.. 6th from the top on the sidebar. post back on my talk page plox, i'm switching off for now. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking, maybe tango could of had a Psyker formerly, but Tompson went psycho (,again) after one to many psychic pranks and gouged out his eyes, hacked off his arms, and left him on the edge of a Pier, muhaha!! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :No. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, ok, XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, do you think that Lucius Rutger is a good sounding name? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Why? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well that was gonna be the name of the dead psyker, but now i get to use it for my knights of valkaiser article. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If the warp is based on emotion and everyone is tuned in at some level to the warp through their emotions doesn't that make blanks and paraihs psychopaths? Patriot398 03:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Daemons are created by strong emotion and the Warp responds to strong emotion, but Blanks and all aren't necessarily Psychopaths. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) any ideas how big a cruiser model is in Battlefleet gothic? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :D'you mean the model or the size they are in the background material? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) the models, cause i built tyranid ships that are roughly 5.5cm long, an eldar ship which is 5.1com long. and an ork ship which is 4.7 cm long, i need to know what classes they fit into. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Couldn't tell you then. I've got no official-release BFG models immediately to hand. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway, Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, BB. Run4 might not, though. --Lither 08:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Geez, just coz hes Irish doesnt mean hes a drunk haha, I know a few aussies who could prob drink him under anyways :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I am not an admin, so that part about the IRC can't involve me. For once, except about the wasted part, I'm not being blamed for starting a fight anywhere! --Lither 08:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Which brings up a point I've been wondering. Why is no-one ever using the IRC? --Lither 08:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get the time to, sadly. Blade bane ::Oh, well, then, I use it every time I log on, but I only once have I ever met someone else. --Lither 09:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) haha and that time we were having a contest, I go on occasionally but nobody else is on so i just get outa it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I never have seen you there, though. I'm on now, and no-one else is. --Lither 09:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) im NFLM on the IRC, i was competing with Dark Seer on friday nite --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I know, I mean have not recently. Sorry for any confusion. --Lither 09:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I remember I accidently got you to think Nofury wasn't betting. --Lither 10:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I also remember a very... interesting... commentary. --Lither 10:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Something like that, as well as detailed explanations of what was going on during the game. --Lither 10:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My Talk Page always winds up bigger'n anyone elses . . . everywhere . . . anyway, after Paddy's Day, I'll probably be asleep, recovering from so much booze I'll bleed rum next time I cut myself shaving. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Run4, I still havent gotten the email yet, ill be on IRC for the next hour or so if u come on --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously? I'm gonna stab my server . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah serious, could be my server as well, hotmail aint always reliable. Try sending it again and ill see if i get it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Temporary absence No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Forum talk:Industries of War Very, very old Daemon Prince of Khorne. Well, Avatar of Khorne to be a little more accurate. Killed billions. For no reason other than wanting a fight. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) What is his/ her name? --Lither 22:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's one of the parts I haven't figured out yet. I've worked on his stats, and for shits and giggles, I'm thinking of making him cost 888pts, Khorne's sacred number three times. I've established that he takes the form of a large, heavily-muscled human with magma for blood and skin stronger than rockrete. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Rakha? KuHB1aM 22:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :No, he was Chaos Undivided. This guy is even older than that. A barbarian from not too long after Khorne woke up (relatively speaking). Ran around Earth causing genocide and massacres. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, for me, naming something is the hardest part of making it. The Dark Eldar often hire themselves out as mercenaries , I wonder if I could bring Kh'err'akh'an into this. Jks. --Lither 23:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know who else hire themselves out as mercenaries? Chaos Space Marines. Although they'll usually just bungle their employer into their swag bag and take them as slaves or sacrifice victims in the end. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a very good reason why Kh'err'akh'an isn't coming in as a mercenary. Can you imagine fitting 20 Beta-level psykers and one Alpha-level psyker with a Blank into a room? --Lither 23:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::INSANITY ! ! ! I was joking about the Chaos Marines. If normal Space Marines are out, then I'd assume Chaos-infused Space Marines are out too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very true, Run4 about the insanity. I would like to bring in a few Betrayed Lords into Daine, but that probably won't be allowed. --Lither 23:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I couldn't bring the Avatar down, because, well, at 888pts with the TTGs neutered stats (if a Space Marine had stats that reflected the fluff properly, they'd cost around 100pts, if I remember the article right), he'd be akin to the last two Armageddon Wars in a writing-style setting . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good thing no-one has heard of Algernon's point cost. I do agree about the Space Marines, they do seem a little... underpowered in 40k than what the are in any of the books. Especially the Legion of the Damned. --Lither 23:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::The 888 is a joke. He'd probably cost more, especially if I make him a modular character . . . my mind is running away on me with this. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Daemon Princes are one of the most expensive (pointwise) characters which can be used in an ordinary game of 40k. It won't take much to make him cost a lot. --Lither 23:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, at least the Avatar can't fly . . . I guess that's a good thing for whoever's up against him. XD //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::That might be one of the only good things for anyone facing him. I once did make my own "Avatar of Khorne". It was a model I made with the both impossible ad random thought of "What if an Avatar of Khaine was possessed by a Bloodthirster?" Exceedingly random and impossible. --Lither 23:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I got the idea from Storm of Iron. And if we want to continue this, we should probably move it elsewhere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Where? Your talk page, my talk page or the IRC? --Lither 23:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I never read that book before. All I know is that Iron Warriors invade the planet Hydra Cordatus, and lay siege to the Imperial citadel. My knowledge ends there. --Lither 00:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's the basic gist. There's an Avatar of Khorne in there, but saying anything more would be a spoiler, so I'll leave it at that for now. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm guessing he is your usual Khornate, in that he will only be happy removing the head of something --Lither 00:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::We'll put it this way: He loves ripping heads so much he keeps his weapons chained to his arms so he doesn't lose them when he starts decapitating people by hand. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a true Khornate. No wonder he is an Avatar of Khorne. --Lither 00:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sold himself to Khorne to become a warrior. Started life as a street urchin. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting idea, Run4. The Chaos Gods really are completely unpredictable. --Lither 00:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was bloodthirst and revenge that called Khorne to him, rather than warrior pride. That and I'm toying with the idea of him being a reincarnation of an early Khornate Champion from an earlier time. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like that idea. Makes him seem more ominous. --Lither 01:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll have to get to him ASAP. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Looking forward to it. --Lither 01:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, me again. I am wondering if it would fit within canon-friendlieness to create a minor Chaos Deity. Do you know any more on this matter? --Lither 13:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Chaos Deities are formed in much the same way as Daemons, created as a reflection of powerful emotion. The more basic the emotion, the more powerful the entity, hence the Chaos Gods feeding on the most basic emotions, Hate and Rage (Khorne), Lust and Desire (Slaanesh), Fear of Change (Tzeench), and Fear of Death and Decay (Nurgle). Anything else simply makes for an extremely powerful, but short-lived Chaos Entity, that'll usually be eaten by one of the Four Greater Powers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, well, nothing I ever researched mentioned that. :). How about a Chaos God which is fed upon an emotion particularly powerfull in the 41st millenium and is growing in power untill he looks like he will become the 5th Major Power? Otherwise, could it be a Chaos God which arose recently and has yet to be consumed? --Lither 03:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) There are only 4 main Chaos Gods. Games Workshop attempted to create a 5th with Malal... there are minor Chaos Deities such as Mo'rcck. The Chaos Gods do not share power with any other than the 4 existing (which is in constant flux) and would not tolerate another stepping into their territory --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember reading about another Chaos God named Melkirth, the god of evil, malice, and wanton cruelty and suffering who will ultimately become the fifth major Chaos God. --Lither 07:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Off the top of my head i think Melkirth was in the second addition, he has been excluded from more recent releases. He was nothing more than a short mention. Stick with the information that there are only 4 major Chaos Powers, they would, as Run4 said, consume any that challenged their power --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 22:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :He's been hinted at, not specifically mentioned, in later editions, if you know where to look. And if that Power were to create a fortress impenetrable even to Khorne himself, would that work? --Lither 03:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::A minor, still-forming Chaos Power forming a fortress impenetrable to the oldest and most powerful of the four major powers? That question kinda answers itself. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::That depends on the Power and what it is. A power formed by the emotion of betrayal could form some kind of structure which causes copies of their followers to strike against them. In essence, the more following whatever being, the harder to pass it is. A power formed by the desire for protection could likely create an impenetrable fortress. --Lither 12:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Desire for protection is, in essence, fear. That falls under Nurgle's sphere of power. Betrayal is sort of covered by Tzeench. I like the idea of a minor power, but they're few and far between, usually burning out as the Greater Powers siphon off their followers and then eat them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::My idea is that this Power was formed by the overwhelming desire for vengeance. Not to kill the person directed against, but to cripple them, taking away everything that makes their life worth living, the desire to see all their hopes and dreams shattered, to crumble their life before them and make them beg for mercy they will never recieve. That kind of thing. As such, the followers of that Power wouldn't be siphoned off, as they fear the wrath of their parton more than anything else. Kind of a "in the moment" kind of worship which they regret. --Lither 12:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting . . . but wanton violence like that fits in with Khorne Worship (he's a lot more than the mindless "I'll use your skull as a cup to drink your blood from!" animal the more recent portrayals of him would indicate). //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::EDIT: You know what? Go for it anyway. We need some variety with the Chaos Worshippers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not particularly. There are other ways to ruin a life than violence, and in this case it is directed at a single person or group of people. More of an "all or nothing" kind of wish. Khorne, on the other hand, would simply order them to kill everything on the same planet as the individual. Thanks for the go ahead. Now for a name... --Lither 12:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) from the warp: We... have... returned... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) AN IDEA FOR YOU I HAVE, Run4... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fire away. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) recently i made a model called the argent champion, the leader of a multi-chapter strikeforce, a rank created by the founder of the argent vasnguard, and has a higher athourity than most CMs, got a S.bolter, combat shield, and a massive fucking power-spear, artificer armour, and a iron halo..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :All Chapters are independent. He wouldn't have more authority unless the other Chapter Masters approved. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) He does have the approval of the other chapters, but one thing though... I would've thought that the founder(Antharo Valkaiser) of the origonal 3rd Founding chapter(Argent Vanguard) that they all stemmed from would have the final word...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, probably, yeah, out of respect, but no Chapter would be happy with another one deciding to appoint a leader over all of them without a word in edgeways. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Whoever becomes the Argent Champion is decided by a tournament... every chapter puts three of it's captains and it's chapter master, who-ever wins is deemed the most worthy to become the champion. that's the story I'm rolling with.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Every Chapter? --Lither 22:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just his Chapters descended from the Argent Vanguard, I assume. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Run4 is good at assuming, correct answer run4.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) So, like my idea? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I, for one, do. But are you including all other CMs when you say the CMs approved? --Lither 03:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Run4, a couple of questions, if you would be kind enough to answer them. First, how many soldiers were in a Thousand Son's Grand Company pre-heresy? Second, would it be theoretically possible to combine a human gene into that of a Dark Eldar? --Lither 06:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, lither juat gave me another idea with his "Vea" guy, god of vengeance.. if chaos gods were formed of raw emotion, why not a chaos god of joy, happyness and justice? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Quoting Wikipedia. That means that trying to create a Chaos Power of those emotions would result in either an Imperial Saint or an Eldar God. It would be interesting reading about either, but it doubtfully would result in a Chaos God. --Lither 01:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) So my god of joy, happyness and justice could exist if i made him?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) More likely to be an Imperial Saint or a surviving Eldar god. If he were created, he would usually have his followers siphoned off and absorbed into one of the major powers. Joy seems to fall under Slaanesh somewhat. If you can find a way to circumvent these problems, then maybey. Run4 knows a lot more about this than me, but I would say yes. --Lither 02:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Think maybe... over 8000 space marine worshipers might do it? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, likely. Radical marines fighting fire with fire or trying to just save humanity? --Lither 02:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well if I could tie it into my Chapter master. venerable dreadnought, librarian guy... maybe the said of justice could have been created by a psychic imprint of Antharo? he is a powerful psyker, compared to most. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Unlikely the psychic imprint of one psyker if you want a reasonably powerful Power, no matter how strong that one imprtint was. It took the psychic imprint of the billions of Eldar in their empire centuries before Slaanesh woke up. --Lither 02:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) HRMMM.... hang on, couldn't the imprint start off weak... and then become more powerful after being backed up by like.... over 1000 psykers? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) No wait, hang on, don't all space marines have some kind of psyhic imprint? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I never read anything stating all Space Marines had a psychic imprint. Although, a psychic imprint theoretically could wake him up, like the last Eldar dying waking up Y'nnead. And how would those psykers knowing about it? --Lither 03:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, he doesn't really have to know that he woke up the golden saint of justice... I mean after all, (and I WILL write this down) while traveling in the warp, Antharo was like a beacon of justice.. unfortunately... his men payed the price... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, such a psychic imprint could wake up that god. Now you have to think of what I find especially difficult; descriptions of his/her Daemons and psychic powers (if applicable) and the Mark. --Lither 03:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I would've thought that my sain't "soldiers" would appear as golden space marines.. as i was kind of thinking, that after he woke up, my guy used Antharo as a template for his form... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, names for them. And Greater Daemons, Daemonic Steeds, Daemon Princes and Daemonic Beasts. Oh, and do you want a large rivalry with Vea? --Lither 03:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright let's see..., "names for them" I thought my saint could be called Valnir... "And Greater Daemons" possibly... not sure yet, maybe dreadnought like in appearance.. "Daemonic Steeds".. maybe Golden space marine bikes of one kind or another.. "Daemon Princes" well maybe not Daemonic, but I thought maybe antharo should be one... "and Daemonic Beasts".... golden wolves, deffo, been meaning for an excuse to use them, "Oh, and do you want a large rivalry with Vea?" Justice VS vengeance... maybe, but i'm not too sure yet.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Vengeance is often at odds with Justice. Golden boys against Nightmares. If you want Daemons, it has to be a God, not a Saint. Antharo to ascend out of a Dreadnought and into a Daemon Prince? Nice mental image. --Lither 03:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Loled at the "Golden boys" comment, and maybe, maybe a golden god would be nice... killer on the TT.... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I use Vea as a rought template? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Interesting mental image... A really big Golden boy looking like a dreadnought fighting against a massive nightmare wielding a two-handed hammer... even more unusual... Now for that battle... Yes, you can use Vea as a template. --Lither 03:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) really big golden boy being a greater "thingy" or the god? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Greated Daemon. We might have to move it to continue this conversation. --Lither 05:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh don't worry, for I have already begun the Valnir page.. let's head ova thereChapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, dont clutter up Run4's talk page, he gets enough crap on here as it is --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Combining human and Eldar genes wouldn't work because the reproduction methods are completely different. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't mean through reproduction, I mean through genetic meddling. --Lither 22:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Unlikely, given humanity evolved into what it is, but the Eldar were created the way they are by the Old Ones. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, just thinking of how Kh'err'akh'an could have been created. --Lither 23:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Genetic meddling by the Dark Eldar to help protect them from Slaanesh? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, and themselves. Also an attempt to create a more powerfull bodyguard than any other. --Lither 23:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity, has Games Workshop released anything specific on the dealings of top-end psykers in Inquisitor? It seems to me like they are underrepresented in the rulebook, as the only better things they can have are more psychic powers (which only gives them added flexibility rather than the massive power Alphas and Betas are believed to have), and higher willpower (which some won't have due to their own insanity that comes with a mind uncapable of handling such power). It just seems to me like a Theta could be as powerful as an Alpha in Inquisitor. --Lither 15:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :That's because Inquisitor's really not about people like that. But then, there's a psykers article that gives a pretty good trait for them. All difficulties halved (or reduced to zero, can't remember), and they didn't need line of sight to use powers on targets (they still needed to be aware of the target though). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, that makes sense. I am making a really powerful Alpha-Plus that needs to be brought into questioning, and was wondering if there was anything Games Workshop released on those kinds of people. --Lither 01:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to break the flow of the conversation. I was looking at one of the new pages and I have a question in regards to it. Its a second founding Salamanders chapter. I know second founding chapters arent normally acceptable but the Salamanders don't have an entrance in lexicanum and the canon wiki just states that there aren't any officially proven successors. Patriot398 03:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :They do. Right here. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Salamanders. --Lither 03:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for my inability but I can't find the mention >.< quote plz? Patriot398 04:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, sorry, I meant they do have a Lexicanum entrance. All I can find is "Possibly Black Dragons and Storm Giants" under "Known Descendants". --Lither 04:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I see, I mistyped. Sorry about that. I meant they don't have an entrance for the 2nd founding chapters. Nothing official though, so is it ok for them to have fluff 2nd foundings? I'm gonna get off and sleep before I do any other silly things :P Patriot398 08:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Crusade Hey Run4, was wondering if I can borrow Zarkhol for a Part or two of my Crusade Series that gets put in BGFS? The story has changed slightly and in Part 4 it will be from Karvis' point of view, Arthalax will be summoning a Bloodthirster for Part 5 to be banished back to the warp after carving a path of destruction and id like it to be Zarkhol --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, appreciate it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) chaos god bandwagon Question. I've been thinking about Ryskin's age and how it doesn't fit whatsoever with how Malal couldn't exist until the other chaos gods exist... would it be possible to make him a chaos god himself? vengeance possibly being what he'd be the chaos god of. I'm not sure if that conflicts with Khorne since Khorne is just wanton destruction (hot anger) not cold and calculating (cold anger), nor with Khane who isnt in retribution for something in the first place. It makes more sense for him to be willing to work with the angels and specifically going after slaanesh instead of going after everyone and everything. Patriot398 06:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I created a Chaos God of Vengeance. I even asked about it earlier in this page! --Lither 07:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't going to read over the whole page. >.< Hmm... Actually... how old is yours? Ryskin has been banished from the warp since sometime in M29. Stretching things as usual I know but I would assume the echo in the warp would not have vanished for nearly 12 millenia so that would make sense. Patriot398 16:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :A few thousand years old. I'm thinking of making him date back to the Heresy, where all the vengeance of both Loyalists and Traitors woke him up, or a few centuries older. --Lither 22:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Could've begun forming earlier, then fully awoken with the Heresy in full swing. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Earlier? Fall of the Eldar earlier? --Lither 22:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I gather the Fall of the Eldar wasn't too long before the Crusade (relatively speaking, of course), so why not? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Something like M20, if memory serves. --Lither 00:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) lexi has both the fall of the eldar and the great crusade in M29. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/M29 So, can it stay since mine got banished to an avatar from that point when your's was just waking up? If it wasnt till the crusade then 2,000 years of simmering vengeance without a patron god could have created yours. Patriot398 02:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. Simmering revenge from the Eldar caused his formation. Otherwise, I'd have no reason to make him hate Slaanesh. --Lither 04:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: Also, emotions of Vengeance would simply strengthen Ryskin, not create another duplicate Power. --Lither 04:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Simmering revenge works. Would it strengthen Ryskin since Ryskin was banished from the Warp and contained within an avatar? He may have access to some of it, but I'm more leaning towards him gaining power back from those he's around, namely the Angels of Acquittance who seek vengeance for being ensnared in chaos and the seduction of Lucio Patriot398 06:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Emotions of mortals leave echoes through the warp. Chaos Powers are formed by those echoes combining into one being. Henceforth, a Chaos Power draws more power from those same emotions and the souls of their followers. He might be able to devour the souls of the Angels of Aquittance, but not their emotions, which would stay in the Warp and be drawn to Vea. --Lither 06:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) So if Ryskin were entirely banished from the warp while Vea was created the only way for him to regain his power and followers would be to regain a foothold into the warp where he and vea would be one and the same. Though there are differences between Ryskin and Vea. Vea is more ultimate vengeance whereas Ryskin tends towards a just revenge and not one step farther and doesn't gloat in grovelling, only that just vengeance is pursued. At the same point Ryskin cant be a god of justice since one returned attack warrents another as opposed to settling the score to him. Loyalty was highly rewarded with Ryskin's rule in the warp as well. At this point Ryskin has been consumed with vengeance towards Slaanesh and to a lesser extent Khane and not the universe at large. So perhaps he was a god at one point and is now merely a greater daemon of Vea who desires revenge on Vea for taking his place and consuming those he sees as his own? Patriot398 07:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you wish. Might make for an interesting backdrop. --Lither 07:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) K, I'll get a little wip page up so its somewhat settled. Awesome, thanks. Patriot398 09:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Run4, just a question on the Phariah gene, is it possible to implant such a gene, ie. encounter with a C'tan, into a non-human race which could come out in said someone's children? --Lither 23:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Very unlikely. Odds are one in a number whose notation has notation. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) It just occured to me, Shouldn't Tango Squadron be like the 4th edition Lictor "Brood" ability? 'They do not need to be placed together, and they operate independently during the game.' Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Also... I was wondering if I could make a comic of Tango's latest mission, "Snake in the Grass" :3 Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. As for the Lictor Brood, they're dangerous convicts. I don't think they'd be allowed to arrive separately. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I know, i mean the second part of the quote, "and operate independently during the game" Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well it would make sense, they don't exactly like being near each other, well, Frost sticks by other people so he can prank, and jared sticks close to others because he's not very strong, appart from that, i think the ability works. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, something i find amusing... ever scince I created the Promethium Grenades, Almost all of Tango Squadron 'ave been edited to use them. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) As they were origonally your unit, i think it best to ask you if I could have a list of their missions before Snake in the grass. You know; target profiles, mission details, and dates. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :This is just the current roster. There were more Tango Squadrons before it, so if you want to draw up a list of people and write a Tango history from before the 41st Millenium, feel free to do so, I gave permission in the Tango Squadron article. The 5th Penal Legion was founded in 844.M33. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright, I will do a basic one if you want me to. where should i put it when i've done it? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Run, what are the guidelines on pages for minor characters? Sgts and the like? Asking as I will eventually have a story for each sgt of the 3rd brotherhood/company. Thanks. Patriot398 22:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Try and keep them to the Chapter's page unless they're so long that they make the page "tl;dr". //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I might be pestering you a bit right now, and for that I apologise, but do Daemons bleed in the mortal realm? --Lither 03:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) K, I will try to keep it somewhat brief then. I'm jut trying to come up with stuff to put on the sgt's banners so they don't look identical. Patriot398 07:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) If they stretch, feel free to put them on their own page (or make an article for the 3rd Company Sergeants). Lither, yes, Daemons do bleed, usually thick, black, often corrosive stuff. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I know how big a Legion is. As for the Gene Seed being massed, go do some research on Hydra Cordatus. Private army before leaving the Imperium, I agree, pushing it in a big way. Take your views to the author of the Black Angels and if they give you any trouble, send 'em my way. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Referring to Hydra Cordatus was a rebuttal of you claiming masses of Gene Seed would never be stored in one place, not a claim that the Gene Seed came from there. And then there's Mars, where Gene Seed Tithes go to after collection, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I've come to agree with you. Now go present your argument to the Black Angels' author and see if he's willing to change and stop arguing with me. If he refuses to change, I'll give him his notice. If he still doesn't change, the Black Angels will be deleted. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the unregistered change to the AA page. I forgot to mark the 'keep me signed in' box and it logged me out when I went to get some noms. Patriot398 17:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It is. Thanks for the Heads Up. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Haven't cut it out yet. I'll poke Daug on the Legion's Talk Page. Although they went Rogue before building the Legion, so things get a little shaky on whether or not they could pull it off. If they kept their Apothecaries, they might manage it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Kuh beat me to it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Have a look at the Black Templars. I think the Blood Wolves Alpharus went Rogue anyway. I'll give it a closer look when I have some more time to check by. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Smell of rage. I think if he's moved it, it can be deleted. And sorry for the late response. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Would an attack on Fenris be NCF? I'm trying to think of a way to give the 'rumors' a little more substance but at the same time thin out the chapter a little bit. Given the Wolves dislike for the codex the other imperial forces aren't going to be helping as much so the Angels wouldnt risk being declared heretics but its a location they would throw a lot of force into to defend. Patriot398 17:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Fenris itself, no dice. And Bolshack, I think you mean Tallarn, no? //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks Run4. Would a series of "Shadow Crusades" be alright? Using evidence of large numbers of unmarked marines doing something but not enough evidence that it would be the Angels who are the chapter behind them. yay or am I still rolling ones? Patriot398 02:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) New Section Wow, okay, uhm, sorry for taking so long. Dark Seer, go for it. Make him puritan as hell xD. Ah, sorry abouts the RP. Exams fuckin' my life up. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Two things 1. Why is cursing allowed on this Wiki? Every other Wiki I have gone to prohibits it. 2. So RPGing is allowed? Well, if you need any help with role-playing, check out my Redwall Wars Wiki games. Thornclaw There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 09:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Run4 is inactive; currently, it's me and Dark Seer. For your first point, well... have a cookie? As long as it's not being used to troll other users or incite a flame war, it's fine. For the second point, RPGing is allowed. Not much else to say there. Don't know if you were just dropping in to advertise, but have fun. KuHB1aM 01:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) On your first point, if you do have a problem with it then I suggest just keeping your own or your characters swearing to a minimum, and ignore it when other users do, which is what I do. Swearing allowed on this wiki means you can resort to expletives if you really need to make your point, which I have once or twice. Besides, ther's not that much realism with a lone Guardsman facing off against a horde of Orks and saging "Oh, bother". Especially if said Guardsman is in one of the Penal Legions. Most people swear. Some people swear a lot. Others seem to punctuate every second word with an expletive. The rule allowing it lends a bit more realism. --Lither 01:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) other wikis have probably prohibited it becuase they have had "Incidents", or maybe the founders/admins are very cautious people. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Or they're trying to be kid friendly in a world that is. Games Workshop isn't. No exceptions here, either. --Lither 01:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) there is no time for peace, no respite or forgiveness, there is only war, the famous slogan of 40k, that also applies to cursing "No peace and forgiveness to the individual in the trench in front of you, who is stealing all of you lasgun clips" and etc, therefore, 40k must have that sort of language. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Tango character idea I've got an idea for a character in tango, but I want to run it past you first. A pissed off psyker who believes the world is out to get him and will shock anything that comes too close. Wanna know if its allright. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 15:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Got An Idea for a Tango character! Thomas "The Blade" Jacobus. He lost 1 hand and embedded a knife in the stump. He now wields a plasma pistol in his remaining hand. He's from the planet Vasnar III. Sent cause he went mad and murdered several civilians. His speciality, Assassination's. Also Unmatched in close combat. Hates Deek, Frost, Logan and John Thompson. He respects Cale, Raynor, and Liana (cant remember her name), He Likes Jared (sees him as someone who didn't deserve to be in the hell hole that is "Tango"), Cole is friendly (despite the difference in fighting styles), and Fredric and The Blade are friends as well (after fredric built a power field generator in to his knife). What do you think? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok so far this is what ive got. Thomas Lark --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Need Help This page The Korpiklaani seems to me and Imposter101 to be Canon hostile, but the discussion on the talk page is turning personal, so would you please come and take a look at it.Jochannon 06:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Space primates This article Space Primates seems very canon-hostile. I have written to the author on both the article's talk page and his personal talk page, but he has so far neither responded nor made any changes to the article, so would you please come and look it over?Jochannon 07:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I just changed it can you please look over it and let me know. Also can you tell me what I should change on the Mui'gam article too? I rather not have them deleted. Primarch11 19:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Recent Activity May I archive the Solaris Federation talk page? Vivaporius 03:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I think I'm stuck now. If you could, could you look over the Awali, Vashti, and Solaris Federation pages? I need some time to think. Vivaporius 02:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good Work Thanks mate! :) Jochannon 15:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Former tango members i have noteiced the lack of articles on Former tango squadron members. I'm wondering if I could make an article on one? Cheers Dog of War Dog of War 19:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I am creating a member named private Raz Werlow,former heavy wepons spiecalist. Cheers.Dog of War 10:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Here he is! Can i put him on Tango squardrons former member section? CheersDog of War 18:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Their is a general consensus amongst the active community that a few new (basic privilege) admins should be appointed. There is also the pressing matter of Thegreatbeing, and the fact that his article is in breach of two of the Warhammer 40k Fanon Wiki's rules: It does not use proper spelling or grammar and it contradicts the established canon. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Alistar being captain of the 3rd Company would that perhaps not say against GW fluff itself considering: Iacton "The Half Heard" Qruze, Captain, 3rd Company Hope that helps! Greetings, Man of the Night As to why I called you that, I'd refer you to my right hand, Bill (say "Hi", Bill) Ahem. Anyways, I was wondering if I could place a quote about Alistair from the mouth (Well, helmeted mouthpiece thing or whatever the heck is in a Space Marine helmet) of my Librarian, Deus? The quote goes along the lines of: "Alistair? Yes, I've heard of him. If the stories are to be believed, then I've faced a Tyranid Hive Tyrant with more humanity than him." Or, "Traitor, Heretic, Murderer, Savage, Brute. Alistair is all of these things. Yet, for some reason, this creature has retained his sanity." Well, that's all from me, have yourself a merry Black Crusade P.S You're strong. It will be good to have that strength (get the reference? lawl.) PhartManButt 12:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I wonder if you can help me. I just started writing the story of the midnight redeemers and half way (for now) I saw i entered the title of the wiki poorly. It says MIdnight... it seems the wiki title itself can not be edited.. or I think it can't from my end. Could you edit this ? Regards Randy / Mournivale Mournivale (talk) 11:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) NCF pages Certain NCF: Aurun Kol-Katan Loranay Minigonga Lux Terrarorium Rokshaw Hordac the Chronologist Silver army and everything related (my favorite creations :3) Metamotch Cromanian Nanobot Mainframe The Surgeon The Reliving Blumarak Gragantu The Reliving Triadys Uncertain: Zenith "Night Spirit" Canka and anything related Senimar (which is another favorite race :3) Skrauj The Xith'Kai Ysmo Banned Milice The chain cult Joros Daman The Hanoma Don't care about(Consider them NCF or not. They're just sitting there): The Warnorr curse Zelmar Samael Nedorn Those that aren't on this list should be canon-friendly. My Chapter Okay...Wenn i have created my chapter one if the admins have psoted on my talk page that it is a NCF.So after that i have tweaked it a little bit and after that i posted a respons on a talk page of few admins asking them to just have a small look at my changes but i did not get an answer so im asking you could you please have a look at it and tell me if its okay.(The problem in my chapter (Saiyan Knights) that have at first stated that they were cured from Black Rage and Red Thirst.Now i have changed it) And thanks in advance. :D Sanguinior (talk) 22:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Steel Tigers My only problem with the article was the combination of gene-seeds. Otherwise it seems like a good article. Just a note, usually probing chapter's gene-seed isn't really looked favourably so, as it now stands, I think some other words could be used, as the gene-seed modifying seems now as common knowledge. Which is no good. Otherwise, good work, I like the history section really much. I'm not sure about that NCF template, I think that after the things mentioned are corrected, you can remove it yourself, I don't personally do that, I find it as admin's job. --RemosPendragon (talk) 06:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure, and I don't think it is unheard of... especially with the Blood Angels successors. --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Saiyan Knights Page Hello, i was planning to make a new page about this chapter (of course its my chapter) so i would like if you can and if you have enough time, that you delete that page compleatly and after that i would make compleatly new and better one. Thanks in advance :) Sanguinior (talk) 00:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, Run4, good to see you back by the way. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 03:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm just going to leave this here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't be me without the godfather of all Fallout Marty Stus. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Saiyan Knights Again Thank you for the quick reply, now these few days i will create a page about them but this time i will done it as it suppoused to be. Thanks again. Sanguinior (talk) 15:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Steel Tigers Artwork Steel Tigers SP.jpg|Steel Tigers Shoulder Guard Steel Tigers Termi.jpg|Steel Tigers Terminator Veteran of the elite 1st Company, 6th Squad Steel Tigers_Tact. Marine.jpg|Steel Tigers Tactical Marine in Mk VII Aquila pattern Power Armour Steel Tigers_Vet. Marine.jpg|Steel Tigers Veteran Marine in Mk VIII Errant pattern Power Armour Run4urLife, are you still around? If so please fix your Caleb Harlan page it needs an infobox. I hate it when good character articles disappear over a technicality.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 01:05, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Run, I hope you won't mind but I made an infobox for Caleb Harlan - like I said I hate it when good characters disappear.lKadjah Thoris (talk) 17:51, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Run, I fixed another of your infoboxes. I hope you don't mind.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC)